Digimon Chronicle: Our First Adventure
by Digidestined of Darkness
Summary: Ever wonder who were the first group if Digidestined? Well, join us with the adventure of children that accidentally went to the digital world, but is it really an accident? All human character are OC! AU! T because I'm a paranoid kid


Digimon Chronicles: Our First Adventure

Chapter 1: Prologue

Summary: Ever wonder who were the first group if Digidestined? Well, join us with the adventure of children that accidentally went to the digital world, but is it really an accident? All human character are OC!

* * *

"Aniki?" A young girl, with short black hair with grey eyes called out to a boy sleeping net to her. The boy just mumbled, "Just sleep Kurono."

The boy ignored the young girl an went to sleep. The girl pouted tried to sleep, but failed. She decided to walk out to the room to find something to help her sleep. She was close to the door and heard people shouting.

"Don't ignore me!" A woman's voice shouted.

'Mommy?'

"Just move it!" A male's voice was heard this time and there was a bump heard against the door.

'Daddy?'

The shouting kept on and on. The young girl, Kurono, walked slowly from the door and slumped against the wall. She covered her eyes and wonders. When will the shouting stops?

Unknown to her, the computer next to her flashed a bright light, though it's only for a second before it dimmed.

-2 years later-

-Kurono-

Kurono Hanasaki, a six year old girl was sitting alone at the park. 'Weirdo' that was her nickname. She hated school, everyone would always bully her and none of the teachers helped her. She sighs and started walking.

This was a normal occurrence, everyone in school would call her names, then the bully will come out and beat her up for not giving him her notes, then she would skip school for the rest of the day.

The sky was now covered with clouds and looked like it's going to rain.

She opened her school bag, revealing a hoodie. she took it out and wore it, just in time as rain softly.

She walked on the sideways and looked around her and saw a 6 year with short brown hair and eyes old laughing happily with her brother and mother.

Kurono looked away and continued walking. She was jealous of that girl. How could she be happy? Why couldn't it be her? Why couldn't her parents be that nice to her?

She stopped in front of an apartment building and went inside. Honestly, she just want to went back to her room and just sleep the day away.

"I'm home," Kurono said, but there was no reply instead there was only shouts.

"I don't care what you think!" A women with blonde hair shouted at the phone. Kurono just sighed and went to her room. She took of her hoodie and slumped against a chair.

She just wished that everything can just disappear.

-Daichi-

Daichi Hanasaki, a 10 year old and the brother of Kurono Hanasaki, was looking out the window. He heard about his sister during the break. He can't exactly blame her for skipping school, but he can't blame the school for making her sister leave, it was the students.

The raven blinked his blue eyes and turned his head to look at the teacher explaining.

It's not her fault that she has Anthropophobia and Haphephobia. He sighed and proceeded to listen the teacher and take notes.

He just wished that one day her sister will be happy and find friends.

-Nagi-

Nagi Sumiko, a classmate of Dachi and secretly has a crush on him, kept glancing at Daichi. The his eyes showed confusion.

The brunette was worried for the boy, she secretly saw what happened. She wanted to help, but was too timid. She looked at the time. Two more hours until school ended.

She then had a stir king idea and secretly took her phone.

'Hey, Daichi-kun

Want to hang out tomorrow?' She texted Daichi and waited for a reply. She glanced at Daichi and saw him looking at her as he read. She saw him typed something and wait patiently for the reply.

' Sorry :(

But I need to babysit my lil' sis :('

'Then we can invite her!'

She sent. She looked up and starting to take notes, then the phone on her drawer vibrated, she blinked her green eyes and looked at her drawer. Good thing no one else noticed.

'I don't think she's going to be comfortable with the two of us.'

'How about inviting the others? We can also invite Akihiro!'

'Well, if you put it that way... Sure! \(^.^)/'

Nagi silently giggled and wrote a text and sent it to a few people.

She hoped that this will all go well.

-Akihiro-

Akihiro Sanada, an eight year old student, was bored and drew doodles on his book. Why was school so boring? He can't wait to leave school and play video games.

Of course until he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Good thing the silver hair boy sat at the corner, no one will notice him texting on his phone.

'Hey, Akihiro!

Want to hang out tomorrow? Kurono-chan and Daichi-kun will be there. There are also chances that Kaito-kun, Rekka-chan and Hiroki-kun will join us!'

Akihiro looked at the sender, it's his cousin Nagi. The boy closed his red eyes and replied.

'Sure'

He just hoped he get to spend time with the girl he likes.

-Kaito-

Kaito Hiroyuki is a honor student at Nishimachi elementary school, along with Daichi and Kurono. Everyone thinks that he likes to study and all, but he loathes it. He just do it because he can.

But the reason he dislike school wasn't because of the studies, that part is easy, it's the same reason Kurono skipped school. Bullies.

It's not that he's bullied, but he hated people picking on people. He got bored and secretly checked his phone. He found the message and was actually interested.

'Kaito-kun, want to hang out with us tomorrow?'

Kaito looked at the sender. Nagi, eh? The blonde smirked, knowing who 'us' is.

'What time?' Kaito texted back.

He really wish that life is going to be more exciting.

-Rekka-

Rekka Sukiniwa was diligently taking notes and listening to the teacher's really boring explanation. Almost everyone else was asleep, she almost did, but remembered her failed test.

As she write the notes, her phone rings. It wasn't really loud, but the teacher heard it, but he shrugged it off.

The red hair looked at her phone and found a message.

'Hey, Rekka-chan, want to hang out with us tomorrow? I also asked your brother ;)

Nagi'

Rekka, secretly, type a message to her twin and send it. She quickly went back to taking notes.

'So how about it?' Her twin messaged.

'You joining?' A glint of excitement is seen in her brown eyes.

'Got nothing better 2 do, so yeah.'

'Then I'm in too.'

Rekka typed a message to Nagi and turned her phone. She hopes that her self-proclaimed sister comes along.

-Hiroki-

The red head felt his phone vibrating inside his pockets, making the read head blink his brown eyes in surprise.

Hiroki Sukiniwa excused himself to the bathroom and opened his cellphone. He definitely won't open his phone inside class, at least not after last time.

He saw a message from his best friend Nagi.

'Want to hang out with us?'

Just as soon as he finished reading, he got a text from his twin.

'You got the message?'

'So, how about it?' He texted back.

'You joining?'

He remembered his schedule, or at least tried to, and texted back.

'Got nothing better 2 do, so yeah.'

'Then I'm in too.'

Hiroki went back to his classroom smiling, he hoped that it won't be boring.

* * *

And wrap!

Kurono: ...

Hi! Kurono-chan!

Kurono: ...c-can I leave now?

Only after you say the disclaimer...

Kurono: The a-author d-doesn't own digimon, s-she only owns her OC. The plot is from a user called patapatagirl, w-who kindly ga-gave us the idea.

Aw, aren't you so cute!

Kurono: a-and her g-grammar is s-sucky so-so-

Kyaaa! So cute!

Kurono: um...bye?


End file.
